


sweeter than sweet

by bluepaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, cw: food mention//, lance: changes relationship status from its complicated to in a relationship, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepaladin/pseuds/bluepaladin
Summary: in which lance trades his bayard for a cakebased loosely on a dream i had





	sweeter than sweet

  
About a week after leaving the giant space mall in a disastrous state, the gang of paladins return wearing better disguises. Within that week, Coran had found a strange cloaking device that seemed to change their appearance to the public's eyes, but to others using the device they looked just the same as normal. Honestly, they didn't even know if the thing still worked until Allura had given Coran a nasty black eye because she thought there was an intruder in the castle's control room.

Now, they were standing in a huddle at the entrance in their designated disguises to finalise the details of their shopping trip.

"Everybody remember what it is we came here for?" Coran asked the group with a slight twitch of his moustache.

Nobody knew if he even still had a moustache to people who weren't using the cloaking device, and frankly, they didn't want to know. Seeing Coran without a moustache would be like seeing Hunk without at least one bag of trail mix. Lance looked over to see the man in question dive a hand into his pocket and pull out a raisin, or at least the space equivalent of a raisin.

"Yeah, we just need some metal panels for the hole in the wall." Lance shrugged, referring to the moderately-sized hole Pidge made so they could tinker with their laptop. It had been funny watching them cut it out so nonchalantly, but then the alarms started blaring. That was a few days ago. Allura still can't figure out how to turn them off.

"Five sheets of pure zalpotanium. I wouldn't trust Lance to remember such a big word if I were you, Coran." Pidge sighed.

"Hey! Now that we have our disguises you have to call me Nance McNain. He's the person Lance truly is inside. He says all the stuff I wish Lance was able to say."

Keith snorted. "So he's like, what, emo or something?"

"Not as emo as you, Mr. I-Listen-To-Nut-Milk-Hotel-And-Cry-Myself-To-Sleep!" Lance dropped his voice to a whisper and continued, "good one, Nance."

"They're called Neutral Milk Hotel though?"

"Didn't deny it, sugar tits."

Hunk held his hand up to halt the conversation. "Guys, I really can't tell if this is banter or sexual tension, but either way I'm gonna ask you to stop so it doesn't escalate."

"Right. Paladins, please focus on the task at hand. Technically, shop keepers can only sell one sheet per person, so we're going to have to bend the rules a bit. Five sheets of pure zalpotanium and _nothing else_. We'll meet again on the ship." And with that, the group split up.

 

Lance had already forgotten what they had come here for by the time he had reached the far end of the mall. However, he couldn't even bring himself to care because something around him smelled _amazing_. He whipped around to find the source of the smell and spotted a stand selling things that looked and smelled suspiciously like Earth cakes and practically sprinted up to the vendor.

"Hey, welcome to Guns 4 Buns! You got a gun? We got buns!"

Lance ignored the obvious innuendo and patted himself down in search for spare guns. Suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. He yanked his bayard out of its holster and activated it.

"What can I get for this?"

All three of the vender's eyes widened comically. "Oh wow! I've never seen anything like this! For this, you can have our biggest size." They pointed to the huge box behind them. Lance's arms were probably _just_ long enough to be able to carry it without dropping it. That thing had to be at least 3 feet wide.

"Great! I'm gonna need a sample of all your flavours. Do you do writing?"

\---

Lance ran onto the ship and into the dining room as quickly as he could with a huge, heavy cake. Everyone was already there, standing around a small pile of thin metal plates, engaged in idle chatter. He called out a happy greeting and the group turned round to meet him. 

"Lance! What took you so long?" Coran asked and looked down to watch him place the large white box on the table. "What is that?"

"Now, I didn't get the metal things you were talking about, but I did get this cake thing for Keith!" He gestured at the box. 

All the humans' eyes lit up at the mention of cake. 

Hunk stepped forward from the group, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Just for Keith?"

"Yup! I'd like him to open it alone." 

This time, Keith stepped forward. "No, no, no. If the cake has some insult written on it, I'd like everyone to be around so we can laugh at how unimaginative you are. It's probably poisoned, too." 

Lance sheepishly rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. He tried to ignore the pang of disappointment upon hearing Keith tell him he doesn't trust him. "It's really not an insult but I don't know how I'm gonna get you to trust me. At least open it yourself."

"No way, man! Last time you gave me a box there were like 50 spiders in it."

Lance chuckled at the memory and moved so he was behind the box. He brought his hands around to the side and slowly raised the lid. He was positioned so the lid obscured his view of the cake, but everyone in front of him could see it just fine. Everybody gawked at the large vanilla cake with light pink icing that tasted the most like strawberry. Lance had gotten the chefs to ice 'I LIKE YOU' on it in red icing, but they had told him that the cake was so big, he could have something else iced on it too. So, now a large pink cake with the words 'I LIKE YOU (also i think ur butt is cute be my bf)' embellished on it sat on the dinner table in the castle in front of his crush, friends and parental figures. If somebody had described this situation to him a year ago, Lance would have laughed in their face.

Pidge and Keith were the first react. Pidge snorted and burst into a fit of giggles, shortly followed by Hunk and Allura. Shiro offered an ambivalent smile, delighted by the first part but probably disappointed by the bit about Keith's butt. Coran was glancing between him and Keith with eyes blown wide with shock. Then there was Keith. Lance wasn't sure how he would react when he purchased the cake, but he would never have anticipated _this_. The other man was staring down at the cake, eyes as wide as Coran's and face the same colour as the red icing. His eyes were practically sparkling at the sight of the cake. Lance watched closely as he tucked some of his bangs behind his ears, revealing how red they were. Lance felt his own face heat up at the sight of him, because _wow_ , he looked really cute. 

When the laughter finally died down, Keith flicked his gaze up so they were making eye contact. 

"I told you Nance says all the things I wish Lance would say." At this, Keith's mouth split into a huge grin and Lance felt the breath being knocked out of him. 

Pidge pushed Keith towards him and suddenly there were cold hands on his face and lips inching towards his. Lance cupped Keith's jaw with one hand and wrapped the other around his waist to press their chests flush against each other. He paused momentarily to burn the sight before him into his memory: Keith, face delightfully pink, framed with dark hair that appeared slightly blue from the lights surrounding them reflecting off it, gazing up at him with hooded eyes and soft red lips parted. Lance leant down and tentatively closing the small gap between them. The kiss didn't last long because Keith pulled away to laugh and rest his forehead on Lance's shoulder. Lance felt Keith's body move with each chuckle and his thumb rubbing small circles into his cheekbone. He decided there was not another place in the multitudes of universes he'd rather be than here, wrapped in Keith's arms.

"How did you even pay for the cake?" Keith mumbled into his shoulder. 

"Oh, I traded my bayard for it," he replied with a small shrug.

"You, _what_?!" Allura shrieked from behind them.

\---

After an extremely long and tiring lecture from the Altean princess about how the lions don't just produce bayards and there's only one existing bayard for each paladin so you can't go around trading them for cakes, the whole group returned to Guns 4 Buns. Allura explained the situation to the shop vendor, who gave Lance's bayard back and let them have the cake for free, thankful for Voltron's service to the universes. Although, they did mention that if they tried to trade a bayard for baked goods again, they would be forced to call the mall's security. The group had hurried off after hearing that.

Back in the castle, they all sat round the dining table hastily digging into the cake, despite Lance insisting that it was only for Keith. Shiro assured him that it was the least he could do since he made them go back to the busy mall.

He and Keith sat face-to-face, legs slotted comfortably between each other. When Lance fed a piece of cake to the other man, Pidge made a gagging noise beside them. 

"You two are revolting," they mumbled through a mouthful of cake. Lance turned his attention to them.

"Young Pidge, when you fall deeply in love with a girl or fellow enby, you will understand what it's like."

Pidge rolled their eyes at him. When they had mentioned to Lance that they might be attracted to girls and non-binary folks, Lance had immediately coined themselves the 'Bi Guys'. 

When Lance turned back to Keith, he was met with a similar face to earlier, all eyes wide and face pink. 

"You're in love with me?" He whispered. 

Lance could only smile. He felt mildly embarrassed that he had confessed that even though it had only been about an hour since they established a relationship.

"Keith Kogane, I have been head-over-heels for you since the first time you glared at me."

The man in front of leant forward and pressed his lips against Lance's own yet again. Their mouths were kind of sticky from the icing. When they pulled apart, Lance wondered if there's anything that could taste sweeter than Keith's lips. He swiped his thumb across Keith's lower lip to get the icing off like some overused romantic comedy cliché he had seen many times before.

Lance decided that, no, not even the sweetest cake could best Keith's kisses, before swooping towards the man in front of him to steal another sweet kiss.


End file.
